1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image identification and more particularly to content-based image identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents, such as forms, identification cards and business cards, may be captured using imaging devices such as, for example, mobile device cameras. Images containing these documents may contain relevant information which may be used to determine how to handle these images.
However, there is no existing solution that analyzes these images, extracts salient features from the images to determine the type of document in or the content of the images, and performs an action based on the content of the images. There is no current solution that reads the images to identify the nature of the documents captured in the images and executes one or more relevant applications based on the documents in the images such as, for example, automatic routing of the images to an appropriate storage location, printing the image or the document captured in the image, retrieving stored information regarding the image, among many others.
Thus, there is a need for a method that can extract significant document features from images that contain one or more captured documents and use these document features to gather an insight to the nature of these documents. There is a need for a method that retrieves information associated with the one or more captured documents automatically from a storage module such as, for example, a database, using the extracted features. There is a need for a method that may extract features from the one or more captured documents and perform an action associated with the extracted features.